transcendencefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is a Human who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Appearance Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. The red rosary-like strap is used to fasten his zanpakuto to his back when not in use. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. Personality Ichigo is a stubborn, impetuous and impulsive teenager. He keeps a near-permanent scowl on his face at all times, even when not in a fight or danger. Due to his hot-headed nature he is not one to back out of a fight, even stating himself that if someone picks a fight with him, he cannot help but fight back. Yet he is also known to be brave, fearless, courageous and bold at times. Despite his outward appearance and people’s opinions of his being a delinquent he has shown to have a much softer side. He has shown genuine compassion and empathy to others, which includes helping people who may be upset. Also he is quite intelligent, ranked 23rd in his year, showing that despite his bad public image he studies regularly and does not neglect homework. He often uses these as a way to over the misconception many have about him based on his hair color and the fact he gets into many fights. Ichigo also has a deep fear of failure, often stemming from personal loss that comes from the death of his mother. Because of this he often enters states of depression when failing someone close to him or a group of people. But after his experience within the Nether this took on a form of deep anxiety that he originally attributed to a fear of killing, and fighting in large numbers. Plot Arrival After defeating Grimmjow Jaergerjaques, and lowering his body down to the ground. Ichigo went to retrieve Orihime Inoue and Nel, who had been watching the fighting on top of a large pillar close to the battlefield. After confirming they were both find, he carried them down to the ground and planned on going to find Rukia and Chad to rescue them. But the arrival of the wounded Grimmjow stopped that, who attempted to attack Ichigo again. But was incapacitated by another Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, who attacked him from the side. Ichigo fought against the Espada, but soon realized that he was out of his league, learning that Nnoitra was a rank above Grimmjow. After a short battle Ichigo was severely wounded, suffering from the injuries from his fight with Grimmjow as well as new ones from his fight with Nnoitra. Ichigo was rendered helpless against the Espada. When Nnoitra opened a rift to an unknown dimension Ichigo was tossed inside, where he promptly lost consciousness. Awaking, Ichigo found himself in a dimensional plane and unable to determine where he was. After being attacked by a demon he was forced to kill it in self defence, but afterwards he was forced to flee when attacked by a Horde of demons. For the next several days Ichigo would avoid capture and attempts on his life. In that time he realized the realm was starting to slowly poison him, as he became sick and couldn't function very well. Eventually he would be wounded further and then captured by the demons and brought before their Lord. He was rendered unconscious and taken to the Eren'thikel Sanctum. When Ichigo awoke he was placed within a long arena where he was to be executed. After being declared for execution by Lord Abraxus, a Dreadlord of the Burning Legion, Ichigo broke free from his guards and fought for his freedom. Using a sword taken from the demons Ichigo faced off against several demons, Fel Guard and a Succubus, and killed them, the latter in a brutal fashion. Before he faced off against Abraxus himself, who entered the field and summoned forth an army of undead skeletons. Retrieving his Zanpakuto from a demon in the stands, using a whip and sword to pull the demon into the arena. Reclaiming his Zanpakuto Ichigo faced the Dreadlord and on even ground, able to wound him on an occasion, but was later incapacitated when struck by a Fel-bolt. Ichigo is left helpless and is nearly killed by Abraxus, who torments the substitute before moving in for the kill, but is saved when a summoning circle appears beneath himself and the Dreadlord. Ichigo is summoned to a tower within Eldre'Thalas, along with Abraxus, escaping the tower as the Dreadlord fights the Highborne within. Eventually coming across others he tried to warn them, but both are killed and Ichigo is nearly killed as well, until he is thrown into a deeper section of the city and escaped. Patching himself up partially he moves through the city and tries to escape, but comes across many of the different creatures within. Corrupted Thrasher Vines, Trents and Ancients, the latter of which chases him through the city and is able to wound him by tossing him through a series of buildings. When he regains consciousness he sees a hallucination of Rukia, and quickly gives chase while also fleeing from the Ancient. Running through the city Ichigo comes to the walls where he finds a large terrace overlooking the forest, after luring the Ancient on it the balcony collapses. His attempt to climb up and escape are pointless as he falls with the Ancient and terrace down into the forests below, falling through a temple. Waking from the fall Ichigo retrieves Zangetsu and hallucinates again, this time seeing Ishida who comments on his lack of grace killing the Ancient before disappearing. Hearing something approaching the temple Ichigo escaped into the forest and hopes to evade whatever is there. When he reaches safety in the forest he begins hallucinating and hearing voices, specifically Orihime, who he rushing around aimlessly trying to find her. As this continues he hears other voices, specifically Espada that he has fought, they mock him and degrade the substitute as he rushes to find Orihime. Eventually his wounds and sickness catch up to him, as he find Orihime on a dock he tries to reach her but collapses from his wounds and affliction. Eventually he looses consciousness again for a final time. Ichigo dreams of Karakura Town burning, everyone he cares for is dead and Aizen gloating at his victory over them and Ichigo. Waking from this nightmare Ichigo finds himself within a room having been treated of his wounds, and is found by the Inn Keeper, Shyria, she keeps him in the bed and goes for the healer. Despite her words he rises and looks out the window to find himself within Feathermoon Stronghold. When Shyria returns in her company are Quintis Jonespyre and Adelina, both speak with Ichigo trying to determine where he is from and why he was in Ferelas. Ichigo tries to determine if Ferelas was the name of the land he was in, specifically the spiritual realm, but despite his query they do not know what he speaks of. When mentioning Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society they do not understand what he is referring to and instead motion that he should rest. Ichigo does not recall how he arrives in the Fortress, but he does recall Orihime calling to him, and tries to leave despite their protests. Eventually he is forced to remain in bed to recover by Quintis while he takes care of several other things. After learning he has been bed ridden for a week and a half he is told to get some rest, eventually Ichigo is treated by Adelina. Three days later Ichigo remains mostly bedridden and only speaks with Adelina, often walking with her around the fortress to stretch his legs. In that time he reflects on his situation and his inability to return home and falls into a depression, and has nightmares of his time in the Nether and also what is happening back home. In one talk with Adelina he learns of humans and their magical ways and speaks with her about this, planning a way back home. Journey to Theramore Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Ichigo's main fighting style is swordplay. Though he has no formal training as a Shinigami or in the world of the living, something noted by several prominent swordsman and woman, he is still a highly skilled swordsman. Equaling the skill of a Shinigami Captain, who have centuries of experience and skill in the use of the sword. Ichigo also appears to be ambidextrous, as he can wield Zangetsu in both his left and right hand with equal proficiency. Ichigo has also been noted to be able to use other weapons as well, such as a Fel-Iron short-sword. Also using the weapon in conjunction with a barbed whip to create flail weapon he could use at range. He also is noted to be skilled enough to fight against more than one opponent at a time, fighting against four naga at once and not suffering a single wound and eventually disabling them one by one. As well as engaging a group of guards and easily subduing them all. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Ichigo's Human body is in top form. Ichigo has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child, both professionally and by his father. He has repeatedly shown great agility and coordination in his attacks. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Ichigo is proficient in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly caught an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. He effortlessly defeats multiple bullies and gangsters on a regular basis, and is a better martial artist than Tatsuki Arisawa, who is ranked the second strongest girl in all of Japan despite her fighting with a broken arm. He effortlessly knocked out three lieutenants in rapid succession, while bare-handed, with a single strike each. While he has stopped training, constant attacks from bullies and his father keep his skills fresh. Having been disarmed of his Zanpakuto he was able to battle for a time against a Fel-Guard whose strength is several times stronger than a normal human. Also doing so while heavily wounded and drained of most of his spiritual power and suffering from Fel-Poisoning. Ichigo is also skilled enough to quickly dispatch a Tauren brave, a skilled warrior who have many years of experience with only a single strike. Shunpo Expert: Though not well versed in the many different techniques the skill offers, Ichigo is still proficient enough to keep up with Captain-level opponents and on occasion even surprise them. Despite having some issues with the form he can use it to bypass enemies quickly and even carry people with him while using the technique. Immense Spiritual Power: Ichigo has been noted to have tremendously cast levels of spiritual energy, well beyond most other Shinigami. It has been suggested that his level of power is twice that of an average Captain, as when stated that at half strength his power was still comparable to the level of a Captain. * Novice Reiatsu Control: Ichigo has on multiple occasions since his time as a Shinigami struggled to control his spiritual energy. This is likely due to him not having any formal training in controlling his powers and die to the fact that with his Inner Hollow manifesting his power fluctuates wildly. * Restricted Power: Despite having a large amount of spiritual power Ichigo seems to have lost much of his spiritual power, this may have something to do with having a physical body and not knowing how to draw upon or harness his spiritual power properly. As stated by Adelina when a Primal God is bound to a physical form that form has limitations and restrains that prevent it from being damaged by the individuals own power. Enhanced Strength: In his Shinigami form, Ichigo has shown that he is quite strong, capable of facing against opponents normal humans are incapable of facing one on one. Despite being limited to a human body Ichigo has displayed immense strength against certain enemies, including being able to match if not overpower a Tauren warrior. Even going against several orcs and ogres in Redridge he was able to hold his own and even overpower the former easily enough. Immense Endurance: Ichigo has shown to be able to fight continuously despite suffering several injuries that in their own right would cripple anyone else. Even fighting against the Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, after his fight with Grimmjow. Where he suffered severe wounds, including being struck by five spikes in the back and shoulder - one spike has enough force and power to shatter a one hundred foot tall cylindrical pillar easily. Along with being stabbed twice in the abdomen, let alone many other strikes he received from the duration of his fight against the Sexta. Even with grievous wounds from his fight against Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Demons of the Nether and even suffering a two hundred foot fall and being thrown through several buildings Ichigo ran for several hours on limited spiritual power before finally collapsing to exhaustion and his wounds. Enhanced Durability: Ichigo is very durable in his Shinigami form. Despite being wounded several times he managed to keep fighting and even shrug off wounds that would lay low other opponents easily. Ichigo survived a direct hit from Santa Teresa, which is powerful enough to literally thrown massive stones through the air by concussive force alone and survived despite being severely wounded beforehand. Ichigo also survived being speared by a lightning bolt, which would kill a normal man and even turn a person internal organs to ash from contact. Even being shot multiple times at mid-range by several rifles did not kill him. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Even before learning Shunpo, Ichigo is a very fast and agile fighter. Ichigo possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. He can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. His speed allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. When in combat Ichigo is rarely caught off guard and taken by surprise, able to move at stunning speeds. Able to knock out Teranol with a single blow after evading his attack, who stood on par to Drekhve that Ichigo struggled against when they first fought. As well as fighting against multiple adversaries and quickly moving to counter them all despite having limited experience fighting against multiple opponents. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Ichigo is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Ichigo's grades are almost always near the top, despite his work as a Substitute Shinigami. Aside from that, Ichigo can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks. He displayed this while surviving in the Nether and learning the best methods in countering demons and tactics to use against specific breeds. Another example is his time in Redridge, where he proved to be a quick study on the orcs tactics and is able to plan out offensive actions quickly even when outnumbered. Spiritual Awareness: Since he was a child, Ichigo has had an innate ability to clearly see spiritual beings and sense their presence. After becoming a Shinigami, his senses have continued to improve with time, learning various advanced sensing techniques. Even from a considerable distance, he can detect the condition of a being with spiritual power. Even detecting individuals over a distance such as he did with Sierra Skychaser who he sensed some distance away in Dire Maul. Novice Horserider: Ichigo has some basic training in Horse rising, although he quickly caught onto these basics. Novice Gryphon Rider: Ichigo has some basic training in Gryphon rising. Zanpakuto Zangetsu (Slaying Moon) Shikai: The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversize khyber knife instead of a formal katana. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Ichigo holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is about as tall as Ichigo is, and has a black blade with a silver edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Ichigo's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. It has been stated his Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying it is simply a type of Zanpakutō which, without proper control of his spiritual energy, remains in Shikai form once in said state. * Shikai Special Ability: Zangetsu's Shikai is largely used for melee combat, but possesses one known special ability. Shikai Special Ability: * Getsuga Tenshō (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu, absorbing Ichigo's spiritual energy, releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Ichigo has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground, creating an omni-directional blast which knocks away incoming attacks, or slashing at the ground, upturning it and crushing everything in its path. Hollow Mask: Ichigo's Hollow mask has the appearance of what could best be described as a menacing skull. The mask is white, and originally had only three red stripes on the left side, which have since increased in number. The stripes changed in thickness after he subjugates his inner Hollow. It eventually covers almost the entirety of the mask's left half during his third battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. * Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Ichigo's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. * Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Ichigo gains a substantial increase in strength. Capable of smashing through shields and armour with a single swing of Zangetsu and also easily bludgeoning anyone within his vicinity. Even killing people with blunt force trauma. * Enhanced Durability: His durability is increased greatly. During his third fight with Grimmjow, he is thrown through various buildings and obstructions and emerges unharmed. Ichigo shielded Orihime from a barrage of Grimmjow's dart bullets, which have enough destructive force to destroy a large building. * Hollow Combat: When Ichigo fights with his mask on, his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask makes Ichigo more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ichigo. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Ichigo displays less concern for injuries to his person, even ignoring grievous wounds to continue fighting. Even killing several people when he uses the mask to gain vengence against those who tried to kill James and Lynn Hyal. Armor Ichigo wears a special armor forged by a famous Smith named Bonkutso. Battlegear of Valor: This armor is composed of an alloy of steel, mixed with Mithril, Thorium and Truesilver, allowing for a lightweight and sturdy material that has a good deal of magical resistance. * Thorium: A weighty metal known for its hardness, possessing the strength of steel and weight of lead, this metal is prized for large weapons and bulky armor for its durability and hardiness. * Mithril: A light metal and silvery in color, sought after for its light qualities but maintaining a good degree of strength despite the lessor amount of metal needed. * Truesilver: A rare arcane ore that possesses unique qualities that make it highly sought after by forgers and arcanists. Many have used these orcs to forge magical weapons and armor, bestowing enchantments and powers upon that which it is forged from. High Durability: The three compositions of the metals allow for this armor to maintain a high level of durability but negate the effects of weightiness. Mixing of Thorium and Mithril with Truesilver allows for this metal to maintain the weight of steel but with nearly twice the strength. As shown when it was able to resist attack from multiple sides from orcs, stopping swords and axes with ease and showing little damage as a result. Even an Abomination was only able to damage the small joint clamps along the arm. Magical Resistance: The Armor has shown to be highly resistant to magic, being able to protect Ichigo from a close range Fel-Bolt that could have killed a normal man or possibly wounded them severely. Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge: Ichigo's badge of office as a Substitute Shinigami, giving him the authority to act as a protector of Kararura town, although few Shinigami actually recognize the badge as one of authority. Map of Kalimdor: A detailed map of Kalimdor that shows every region on the Continent, a gift to him from Quintis to replace the simple one given to him by Shyria the Innkeeper. Enchanted Paper Weight: An enchanted paper weight that allows the holder to alter a map, showing off any region on a continent regardless if he has visited it or not as well as update maps with the personal memories of the holder. Changing and correcting mistakes and makeing changes that were previously not present, allowing for a much more clearer and better detailed map. Temporal Distortion: Ichigo seems to be surrounded by a form of distortion that prevents the Bronze Dragonflight from detecting his presence in the timeline, because of this he is able to hide himself from detection and also make changes to the timeline that cannot be detected until he had made them. It is also noted that he doesn't create a past version of himself while moving through time, literally existing only at one point in time and space. Trivia *Ichigo appears to be susceptible to Arcane and Fel magic, as he was suffering severe symptoms of sickness when exposed to the energies of the Twisting Nether. This is due to there being no such energies on Earth and the highly unstable energies of the Arcane often causing severe mutations and alterations in the body in high concentrations. *Ichigo has a physical human body, reasons for this are uncertain, Ichigo has expressed some confusion over why he has a body and also why his level of power seems to be restricted because of it. But when explained to him why he possesses a body he wonders who it was that summoned him. As to create a body for himself and to make it appear as he does means that he was targeted specifically from the Nether. *Ichigo has often been referred to as a Primal God or Ancient by the Elves, this refers to a powerful spirit, often an animal, that lives in nature. While this is not true compared to a Shinigami as all are human, save for one, these two species do share a commonality as some Primal Gods were once mortal and accumulated great power. Similar to how a Shinigami could when they pass on from the World of the Living. Images Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Alliance